All I want is HER!
by xCrissAngelObsessedx
Summary: Set in season 1 after I shall believe...larger summary in the story...read to find out.
1. Waking up is hard to do

A/N: I got the inspiration for this story last night when I was watching OTH on DVD. Revisiting season 1 gave me an idea for a new story. This story begins near the end of the episode I shall believeand goes on from there but with a new spin on it. Everything you know about the events that follow this episode will change. I will include a full summary in the second chapter but for now it's a mystery. (Sort of.) F.Y.I. the text in Italics is supposed to be that way it wasn't some weird typo.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own One Tree Hill. I wish I did especially since that would give me the power to get rid of Felix, but sadly it is not mine and won't be mine anytime soon unless they're willing to sell for cheap.

**Chapter 1**: _Waking up is hard to do_

_Lucas was trapped inside his mind and he knew he needed to wake up. He could faintly hear his mother talking; he could feel her presence. He wanted to wake up and welcome her home, ask her how her trip was but he couldn't, not yet._

_He could hear all the people who came to visit, It wasn't clear, it was like they were somewhere far away, but he could still hear them. Sometimes he feared that the voices would never get closer, that he'd be lost inside himself forever; that was until **she** came to visit. Hers was the first voice clear voice he heard, hearing the pain in her voice when she talked to him, he knew he had to fight, he had to wake up just so he could see her again._

_When he finally awoke it was no surprise to him that Nathan was there beside him. He had heard him talking, saying what Haley couldn't. He was just glad to see somebody he didn't really care that it was Nathan because being awake meant he could see her again._

When Brooke walked into the hospital for the second time that night she was just hoping that Lucas would be better. It was killing her to see him lying there knowing she couldn't do anything to help him. But what she saw when she opened the door to his hospital room was the last thing she expected. Tears ran down her face when she saw Lucas sitting there talking to his mother. He was awake. She saw him look towards her and smile. Karen followed her son's gaze to the doorway.

" Oh Brooke sweetie, I was just about to call you."

Karen got up from her place beside Lucas and grabbed her coat.

"I'll give you two a chance to talk."

"Thanks Mom."

Karen nodded in response and walked out of the room.

"Are you going to come in or just stand in the doorway all night?"

Brooke hadn't realized that she was still standing in the entrance to Lucas' room. She stepped fully into the room and leaned up against the now closed door.

"I thought I'd lost you." Brooke told him tears welling up in her eyes as she made her way to his bedside. Lucas reached up to wipe away a fallen tear form Brooke's cheek.

"I'm awake now and I'll be fine so no more tears. I want to se that beautiful smile of yours."

Brooke responded with the best smile that she could muster given the circumstances.

"I don't think you're trying very hard." Lucas responded to her smile.

She laughed at that, a real genuine laugh. It felt great to laugh again.

" I promise I'll try harder next time." She added.

"Well I should hope so." He scolded playfully. " And what my I ask have you been doing in my absence?" He asked

"Oh you know, the occasional party, a few drinks, the usual." She replied.

"Sounds exciting"

" Oh it was."

At her last comment Lucas gave her a fake hurt expression.

"Seriously though, I sat here with you, talked to you which may I say is a lot like talking to myself." She told him.

" My mother always called that interesting conversations with an interesting person." Lucas added.

"Speaking of your mother we had some interesting conversations too."

"What did you two talk about?" Lucas asked. He didn't know if he was more intrigued or worried.

" Well, there was girl talk and of course some talk about your tattoo. Oddly enough she doesn't seem to be a big fan."

"How strange." Lucas responded with a laugh.

Brooke was about to continue the conversation when she heard the door open. Haley and Nathan stood in the doorway. Knowing Lucas and Haley needed to talk Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss and went to stand over beside Nathan.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said to Haley as she approached his bedside. Her response was a hug and some tears. She knew for sure now that her best friend would be okay, they would be okay.

Once Haley and Lucas had their talk the four teens began a conversation. It wasn't about anything important. They joked around kept the mood light. They told Lucas about what people were doing at the Rivercourt for him and told him that everyone wished him well.

It was an hour later when Karen finally returned to the room.

"Okay guys, Lucas has had a long day and needs some rest you can come back and see him tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya man." Nathan said

"Bye Luc, see you tomorrow." Haley told Lucas and gave him a hug goodbye.

" Later Hales."

"Okay Broody, I will see you tomorrow, so get some rest." Brooke gave Lucas a kiss and started to walk out.

"Bye Ms. Roe"

"Bye Brooke." Karen replied.

Once everyone was gone Karen turned her attention back to her son.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back first thing tomorrow and you can fill me in on everything I missed while I was gone."

" You got it. I love you Mom."

" Love you too, now get some sleep." She answered, and with that she left.

Lucas woke up the next morning to his mother opening the blinds in his hospital room.

"Hey Mom."

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Karen asked.

"Fine, so are you the only one here?"

" Yeah just me, sorry to disappoint you."

" It's not that I don't want to see you, I'm just surprised Brooke-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

" Hey boyfriend, Ms. Roe, I brought breakfast." Brooke announced in her usual chipper voice.

" Good morning Brooke, Lucas was just talking about you."

"He was, was he?" Brooke questioned.

"I was just about to say that I was surprised you weren't here, but now you are so never mind."

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and the food here leaves something to be desired." She replied matter of factly.

Karen started to head for the door before Lucas stopped her.

"I'm going to let you two have some time." She answered his unasked question.

" You don't have to."

"It's fine, I wanted to check up on Deb and the café anyway." She added.

"So, breakfast?" Brooke asked dangling the bag of food.

" In a minute, first there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay what's it about?" Brooke asked him. She tried to search his face for an idea but found that for once she couldn't read him and it scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"Its about Peyton…"

"Peyton?" Brooke asked confused

TBC… so what do you think?


	2. A little talk, a lot of tears

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2. I can give you a little more of a summary. This story does follow the basic plot line of season 1 and eventually season 2 but there will be differences. Everything that happened leading up to the episode has still happened. The whole Peyton Lucas thing. They were still planning to tell Brooke the night of the accident. The only difference is I added some conversations that didn't happen. I can tell you that the Nathan/Haley marriage won't happen. They will still be together but just not married. Nathan will still be living on his own and he and Lucas will develop some brotherly love. Dan may or may not have the heart attack; I have to see if I can work it in. The whole Keith and Lucas moving to Charleston could still happen. There will definitely be no Nikki! I didn't like her and I felt bad for Jake. That's all I can tell you for now. Stay tuned for more. By the end of this chapter you should know the pairing.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter 2**: _A little talk, a lot of tears_

_Last time on All I want is HER! " In a minute, first there is something that I need to tell you."_

"_Okay what's it about?" Brooke asked him. She tried to search his face for an idea but found that for once she couldn't read him and it scared her more than she was willing to admit._

"_Its about Peyton…"_

"Peyton?" Brooke asked confused… 

"What do you mean you need to talk to me about Peyton?" Brooke asked confused. The fear she had been feeling was really starting to get to her now. Why would her boyfriend need to talk to her about her best friend?

"No, not I need to talk to you about Peyton. I said Peyton because she's right there."

Brooke followed the direction Lucas nodded in and her eyes fell on her curly headed best friend.

" Hey best friend, long time no see." Brooke said referring to the lack of time she and Peyton had spent together since the accident.

"Yeah, Haley told me Lucas woke up so I thought I'd come by." Peyton answered her friend cautiously. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. She didn't think that Brooke would be at the hospital this early.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said, finally joining the conversation. The tension in the room was really thick. It seemed like an eternity before anyone finally spoke.

"I can come back…if you're busy." Peyton offered finally breaking the silence.

"No that's okay Peyt." Brooke countered. After a brief conversation between Brooke and Lucas that Peyton couldn't hear, Brooke offered to leave the room.

"I'll just go drop some more cash at the gift shop or something and give you two a chance to talk." Brooke offered uneasily. To this statement both Lucas and Peyton only nodded. Once the door was shut Peyton finally let out the breath she had been holding in. She moved over to the bedside and went in for a kiss. She was more than a little shocked when Lucas turned his head causing her lips to connect with his cheek.

"What's up Luc?"

"Nothing I just think we should talk before we do anything else." Lucas informed her.

"Okay," Peyton said as she grabbed his hand in hers and sat at his side. "Let's talk."

"When I was in that car all I could think about was how we were going to tell Brooke about us. That's what was on my mind, but when I saw that car coming towards me I saw my life flash before my eyes, I know it sounds cliched but the fact is that's what happened. It made me reexamine the choices that I've made recently; and it made me realize something." Lucas waited to continue.

"What?" Peyton asked anxiously.

"It made me realize that my life never really began until I met Brooke." He answered.

"What are you saying?" Peyton asked him, the panic in her eyes evident. The tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Lucas expectantly.

" I always thought my life would be perfect when you finally realized that you loved me like I had always loved you, but I was wrong. The moment I met Brooke is when that happened. I always dreamed that I'd end up with you and live happily ever after, and I got caught up in that. When you came to my house that night and confessed your feelings I thought it was finally happening. I was holding onto a fantasy." Lucas stopped talking when he noticed Peyton's tears for the first time.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, it's just how I feel. The accident made me think about what I want and when I look into the future all I see is her." Lucas finished and looked Peyton directly in the eyes for the first time since she had entered his room.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, what you're saying is…" Peyton left her question unfinished for Lucas, she hoped he wouldn't say what he thought was coming.

" I want Brooke." Lucas finished her thought for her. Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. On her way out the door she ran directly into the returning form of Brooke Davis.

"Peyt, what's up?" Brooke asked noticing her friends distressed look.

"Nothing, I just have to go." Peyton said. Brooke was about to probe further but the blonde was already too far down the hall.

"What happened between you and Peyton?"

What a loaded question Lucas thought.

" I don't know, must be the hospital or something." Lucas went with the safe answer and hoped Brooke would leave it at that. She seemed to accept that answer and responded with a small nod.

"Before I left you said that you wanted to talk, do you still want to?" Brooke wasn't sure if she really wanted tot but it was better to just get this over with.

"Yeah, let's talk." Lucas said as he moved over to make room for Brooke to sit beside him on the bed.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night after the game?"

"You mean the night I stripped in your car?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that night you told me that was the moment that I could look back on and say that's when it all changed."

"I remember."

"You were right. I didn't know it then but you were. The night I met you everything changed for the better, and I'm just glad that I have you in my life." Lucas confessed to a crying Brooke. She was taken aback by his words, she was expecting something along the lines of its not you its me. It had turned out to be much better.

"When I saw that car coming, I didn't think about whether or not I was going to die all I thought about was that I had to be okay so that I could see you again. I saw those headlights coming towards me and I thought about you and that's what got me through."

Brooke wanted to say something, anything in response but she was too choked up and the words just weren't coming. All she could do was kiss him in return.

" I'll take that as, I feel the same."

Brooke nodded in response and laid her head down on Lucas' shoulder.

"What about breakfast?" Lucas asked.

"Later, you're ruining the moment." Brooke answered.

Lucas laughed at her comment and put his arm around her. Breakfast could wait. He just wanted to spend some time with Her.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** sorry I know I said that I would update sooner but school work and writer's block have prevented that from happening. No worries however because school has slowed down for awhile and I have tons of great ideas swimming around in my head.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 3**: _Secrets Revealed_

Lucas had been home from the hospital for two days now and he was getting antsy. He didn't want to sit at home anymore. He finally had enough and decided to sneak out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Karen asked Lucas' back as he made his way out the door.

"I _need _to get out of here." He whined.

"Luke, you need your rest, you cant go running around town." She answered.

"I wasn't going to go run around town." He mocked.

"I was just going to go see Brooke for awhile." He added.

"Okay, you have one hour then I want your butt back in this bed so you can rest." Karen ordered.

"Yes! Thanks mom you are the best." He said as he kissed her cheek and rushed out the door before she had a chance to change her mind.

The walk to Brooke's house seemed shorter than normal. He assumed it was because he was dreading her reaction to what he was going to tell her.

_She needs to know _he told himself

_It's not right to keep this from her and its better if she finds out from me._

As he approached the door he began to have second thoughts. He turned around and was about to leave when he heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"Hey Broody, where you going?"

"I wasn't going anywhere, I just haven't really been allowed out of the house so I was enjoying the fresh air." He covered. Lucas didn't need Brooke to get suspicious about the reason for his visit. Brooke ushered him inside and he followed her silently through the house and into her bedroom. The whole trip he tried to play out the impending conversation in his head. He wasn't sure how Brooke was going to react but he was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hey Luke where'd you go just now, I've been calling your name for like five minutes." She scolded playfully.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Good or bad?" she queried

" Not sure yet. Maybe you should sit down. I need to talk to you about something." He responded. Lucas wasn't sure what Brooke would do with the information but he knew it was time to tell her the truth.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I know that I need to. Its not fair to either of us to keep this a secret."

"What's up Luke?" Brooke was getting worried. Lucas was always a serious guy but today he was acting a bit more serious than normal.

"Remember when Peyton's dad was missing and we thought he might be dead so Peyton and I went to identify a body?"

"Yeah."

"The bride was out until morning so we couldn't get into town. We had to stay at a motel for the night. She was really upset about her dad and everything and I was trying to comfort her and things escalated."

"What do you mean escalated?"

"We kissed." He finally got it off his chest and it wasn't making him feel any better.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't get the word out. She tried to blink back the tears that were about to escape but it was no use.

"It meant nothing. We got caught up in the moment. There were all these emotions. We stopped before it could go to far." He added hoping it would make her feel even a little bit better.

"Is that supposed to make it better? Sorry I kissed your best friend, but hey at least we didn't have sex?" She was yelling now.

"Brooke that's not what I meant. I thought I wanted Peyton then but it made me realize that I don't. Not anymore." He tried to reason with her.

"You know what Luke, I don't want to hear it. You kiss my best friend and expect me to forgive you because it didn't mean anything. The fact is it still happened and that's not something I can just forgive. I think it would be best if you just left." Brooke responded trying to keep her cool.

"Brooke please listen, I just…"

Before he could continue Brooke cut him off

"Get out now Lucas!" She yelled this time and held the door open for him.

Lucas walked for the door and stopped just before walking through and looked back at Brooke

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked away.

"So am i." She replied to his retreating form before slamming the door closed and falling onto her bed and crying herself to sleep.

A/N 2" I know this chapter is short but I ad to end it here so that the next chapter would work. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday and will most definitely be longer. I can give you a small spoiler for the next chapter. There will be a confrontation between Peyton and Brooke. I haven't decided which chapter I will have Lucas and Brooke make up in so if you guys have an opinion I'd be glad to hear it. But it probably won't be the next chapter unless that's what everyone wants.


	4. Cause and Effect

**A/N**: First off I want to say thanks for the reviews. They make me want to update sooner. Don't worry about Brooke and Lucas. They will get back together eventually but unfortunately there must be drama and I promise there will be lots. As promised this is the confrontation between Brooke and Peyton and it won't be the last. Hint

So here it is chapter 4 in all its glory. I was going to make this chapter longer but I think its better as a two parter.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Chapter 4**: _Cause and Effect_

"Damn!" Lucas was frustrated. He knew that Brooke was going to be mad but he never expected that. It was wishful thinking on his part that she would listen to his confession and forgive him for everything. No such luck. As he walked he passed his house but decided not to go in. He needed some air, and some time to think. His first thought was the Rivercourt, he always went there to clear his head but he didn't need another reminder that he couldn't play basketball anymore.

He finally decided on Haley's house. He needed his best friend. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Lucas what are you doing here? You should be at home resting."

" Nice to see you too Hales." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and by the way you sound like my mom." He added.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I'm glad to see you Luke what's up?"

'Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course come on in." Was her reply.

Lucas took a deep breath and began.

"I told Brooke."

That was all he needed to say and Haley knew why it was that he was here.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"She hates me so I would say it didn't really go that well. She kicked me out before I could even explain."

"I don't know what to do Hales, I cant live without her but it doesn't look like she wants me in her life anymore. I just love her so much and I can't picture my life without her."

"Does she know that?"

"I tried to tell her but she wouldn't hear it. She said she didn't care whether or not the kiss meant anything. What do I do Hales?" Lucas asked desperately. He was ready to do just about anything to get Brooke to forgive him.

"I think you need to give her some time to think. Let her sleep on it and talk to her tomorrow and when you do tell her what's in your heart." Haley advised.

"And what do I do if she won't listen?"

"Make her."

"Thanks Hales."

"Anytime, I just want you to be happy Luke. Now get home and get some rest." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a mock salute and he walked out the door and made his way home.

Across town it was a different story. Brooke was on her way to a place that was once her home away from home and housed the friend who had become more like a sister over the years but now all that had changed.

Brooke walked through the front door without announcing herself like she had done so many times before.

"Peyton?" Brooke called out as she reached the girls' bedroom and found it empty.

"In here Brooke." Her friend called out.

She followed the noise of Peyton's voice and found her inside the closet starring at her record collection.

"Just trying to decide what I'm in the mood for." Peyton answered Brooke's unasked question.

"We need to talk." Brooke said icily.

She didn't want to chitchat she just wanted to get this conversation over with and move on with her life.

"All right." Peyton answered. Confused as to why her friend seemed so cold and distant all of a sudden.

"I thought you were my friend." Brooke accused suddenly.

"I am. Brooke what is this about?"

"This is about you making out with my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Peyton, that's my job. Lucas told me everything."

"Listen Brooke it shouldn't have happened while you two were still together. I realize that now."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I shouldn't have kissed him until he had broken up with you."  
"So you're telling me that you're not sorry you kissed him, you're just sorry that he didn't dump me first?" Brooke was becoming increasingly angry.

" You're wrong Brooke that's not even what I said."

"No Peyton _you're_ wrong. You never should have even had feelings like that for Lucas let alone act on them and you wouldn't have if you were really my friend."

"Brooke I am your friend." Peyton was desperate for Brooke to understand at least that.

"No, you stopped being my friend the second your lips came into contact with his." With that final statement Brooke stormed out of the room leaving a very upset and stunned Peyton in her wake.

Peyton never thought that Lucas would actually tell Brooke the truth. Maybe this meant he had changed his mind about choosing Brooke, she had to find out.

"Hello?" Said the groggy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Luke, its Peyton can we talk? Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Can this maybe wait until tomorrow I have a lot on my mind." Lucas answered. The last thing he needed was to be seen talking to Peyton. If Brooke saw them it would not go over well.

"Okay tomorrow is fine, I'll hold you to that." Peyton informed him. She was determined to see him especially since he was a newly single man.

"Okay Peyton." Lucas replied and hung up before she had time to say anything else. He sunk his head back into the pillow and let out a frustrated breath. He really didn't want to see Peyton. It was going to be hard enough to convince Brooke to forgive him and he was sure that spending time with Peyton would just make it that much harder. That wasn't something he needed.

Haley rang the doorbell for the third time. She knew the girl in question was home her car was parked in the driveway. Under normal circumstances she would have just left but she needed to do this. She turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked. Haley entered cautiously.

"Hello? The door was open." She announced to the empty house. She noticed the staircase and decided to give it a try. She heard the sniffles before she saw the door. When she finally reached it she knocked lightly before enter.

"Brooke?"

"What do you want Haley?" Brooke asked quickly trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"You didn't even call me Tutor Girl you must be upset." Haley replied jokingly.

The comment received a small smile from Brooke but if Haley had blinked she would have missed it.

"I talked to Luke." It was the same sentence Lucas had used with her and she knew Brooke would understand just as she had.

"And I suppose you're on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. Yes Lucas is my best friend but what he did to you was awful."

"That's the understatement of the year." Brooke replied flippantly

"What you're doing to him isn't any better." Haley finished taking Brooke by surprise.

"What have I done to him. He's the one who cheated on me." Brooke fumed.

"I understand that Brooke but you didn't even let him explain. All you heard was _I kissed Peyton. _You didn't even listen to anything else he had to say." Haley scolded.

"Well excuse me if I wasn't in a talking mood. Finding out that you're boyfriend is cheating on you with you're best friend is a little hard to take."

Haley was becoming fed up with Brooke's mood.

"Look, I know we aren't really friends of any kind but I came here to make sure you were okay; and to give you some advice."

"Which is?"

"Talk to Lucas." Haley suggested which received a roll of the eyes form Brooke.

"You will thank me later. He needs to talk to you. I've seen him and I think he may be doing worse than you. He's dealing with losing you and the knowledge that it was entirely his fault is killing him. I've known him my whole life and I can tell you that he is genuinely sorry and regrets ever hurting you." Haley informed her.

"You are a good friend, I hope Lucas knows that."

"Maybe you should tell him." Haley suggested.

"I'll think about it." Was her only response.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Haley inquired.

"Sure."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" That was the last question Brooke expected to hear.

"Lucas; do you love him?"

"I know you're mad right now but deep in your heart when you think about that perfect guy, is it him that you see?" Haley added.

"Why does it matter?" Brooke asked confused with where the conversation had gone.

"Because if he isn't then maybe there isn't any point in trying to save the relationship. If he isn't that guy then you're really just wasting your time."

"And if he is?" Brooke asked.

"If he is then no matter how mad you are right now or what it is that he's done you will figure out a way to move past it and forgive him. If he's in your heart then that's all that really matters."

"So I will ask you again. Are you Brooke Davis in love with Lucas Scott?"

**A/N 2**: Sorry but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger it makes for better suspense. The next chapter will continue right where this one left off and will be up tomorrow so at least you don't have to wait too long. No spoilers for the next chapter. I guess you'll just have to read it to find out what's going to happen.


	5. A friend in need

**A/N:** Here it is the much anticipated second half. I would like to again thank everyone for their reviews. I especially enjoy when people give me their ideas. This story is for you guys so if there is something you want to happen just ask. If I keep getting reviews than I will definitely keep up this schedule of updating.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 5**: _A friend in need_

"Do I love Lucas?"

"Are you asking yourself or me?" Haley questioned Brooke.

Brooke didn't respond. There was no need to ask herself that question, she already knew the answer, she had known that for a long time. The only problem was she was having now was saying out loud. She wasn't the type of girl who got all serious with a guy and she was afraid what it might mean if she confessed her feelings.

After a long silence in which Haley could tell Brooke was deep in thought she finally spoke. It was barely above a whisper and Haley had to clarify what she thought she heard.

"What?"

"I said I do; Love Lucas." Brooke responded.

"And look where that got me." Brooke reasoned.

"Brooke none of this happened because you opened your heart to him it was just a horrible mistake that we all need to work through."

"What if I can't forgive him?" Brooke was worried. It was evident in her voice that she didn't want to be without Lucas but she couldn't just let him back in.

"What does your heart tell you? Forget what your head is saying just listen to your heart and you'll find your answer." Haley replied.

Brooke thought about it. She tried to turn off her brain and the voices inside telling her _once a cheat always a cheat. _She sat there with her eyes closed and listened as hard as she could. Haley waited patiently watching Brooke's face intently. She had a very concentrated look. There was no way that Brooke was going to get this wrong, she had to be sure. Her relationship and her life for that matter depended on it.

* * *

Lucas couldn't sleep. Between the pain in his shoulder and the pain in his heart he wasn't getting any rest. All day he had been trying to rest but he couldn't get Brooke out of his head. That wasn't really different than any another day. He always thought about her and usually those thoughts were comforting but today all he could see was the look on her face when he told her that he cheated on her. No matter what happened the image would be forever burned into his brain. He couldn't believe how much his life had fallen apart in the last week. His two favourite things Brooke and basketball were gone from his life, maybe forever and al he could do was sit around and wait.

He was fed up with sitting in his room and stewing over the events of the day. He needed a change of scenery. He walked out of his room expecting to find his mom but instead found a note on the kitchen table.

_Luke,_

_I had to go to the café. I will be back later with dinner. I want you to rest._

_Love, Mom._

_That's just great._ He thought. He was tired of sitting alone and now he couldn't even talk to his mom. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. When he opened it he was very surprised to see the figure that stood on his front porch.

"Nate, what's up?" Lucas tried to sound normal but the uneasiness in his voice seeped out. He had no idea why Nathan would be at his house.

"Hey man, um… Haley told me what happened and I just thought that if you wanted to talk or something…" Nathan left his offer open ended.

"Did Haley tell you to come check on me or something?" Lucas wasn't buying the nice guy act.

"No. I just know how I would feel if I lost Haley and I figured you probably needed a friend right now."

"Yeah, sure come in." Lucas ushered Nathan inside and towards the kitchen where they sat down. They both sat there, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Well this isn't at all awkward." Lucas said sarcastically. Breaking the silence.

"Well I know we've never really been friends or brothers or whatever but I'd like to think that most of that is my dad's fault. Haley's always on my back to give you a chance and this is as good a time as any."

"Thanks man." Lucas was surprised by Nathan's honesty. He seemed like he really wanted to help.

"No problem, but remember I'm just here to talk, I don't do hugs."

Lucas laughed at the statement. It was a good way to break the tension.

At first their conversation was just about basketball. What teams they liked and who they thought would go all the way this year. Nathan offered to help Lucas with his shoulder and play basketball whenever he wanted to.

"Me and you at the Rivercourt, maybe I can even help you with that awful thing you call a jump shot." He teased.

"You just want to help me so you can steal all my moves." Lucas joked back. It was odd how easily the friendly banter came. They finally moved into the topic if relationships, beginning with Nathan and Peyton's failed one and his new one with Haley. Finally the broached the subject of Brooke. Nathan barely said anything just letting Lucas vent his frustrations.

"You just have to show her your sorry." Was Nathan's advice.

"That's all I can tell you. I'm not that great at relationships but if I were in your shoes I would be thinking up some creative ways to win her back and prove that I was sorry that's for sure."

"Thanks man this really helped." Lucas told Nathan. There was an awkward silence before Nathan finally spoke.

"Like I said, I don't do hugs, so how about a handshake?"

"Sure sounds good." Lucas responded with a laugh.

Nathan left shortly after that leaving Lucas alone again. He decided to try the rest thing one more time. It was better than before. Now instead of worrying about Brooke not forgiving him he was dreaming up ways to win her back. He was determined not to lose her and he would do whatever it took to get her back.

* * *

Brooke still had her eyes shut but her facial expression had changed drastically. It was no longer a concentrated scowl but a genuine smile.

"So what did you come up with? Can you forgive him or not?"

"Well I did what you said and listened to my heart." Brooke began.

"And?" Haley asked impatiently.

"When I closed my eyes I saw Lucas, all the times when he made me feel safe and happy and loved." She continued.

"Which means?" Haley had to know what Brooke was thinking, Lucas' happiness depended on it.

"I need to talk to Lucas; Tonight. I have to see him. I need to know how he feels. Plus like you said I didn't even hear him out I need to hear him out. He deserves that much." Brooke finished.

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll figure it out when I get there." Brooke reasoned.

Haley was ecstatic, even if Brooke wasn't ready to forgive him at least she was going to give him a chance to plead his case. They walked out of the house together before splitting up to go their separate ways. Brooke got into her car and drove off while Haley walked off I the opposite direction. She had a determined look on her face, she needed to get to where she was going fast. She saw him through the window before she entered. She walked through the door to the café and joined him at the table.

"So did it work?" Was his first question.

"Like a charm." Came her reply.

"So you talked to Lucas?"

"Yeah. I told him exactly what you told me to." Nathan replied.

"Good." Haley said. A small smile playing at her lips. She wasn't usually one to meddle in other people's lives but Brooke and Lucas needed help and she and Nathan were just the people to give it.

* * *

A/N2: I realized that the story was missing something and determined that it was Nathan. What's a good story without a little Nathan/Lucas bonding? I definitely like Lucas and Nathan acting more like brothers so that will happen a lot in later chapters As for a Brucas reunion? Not yet, sorry. They will talk thought.

Spoilers for chapter 6: Brucas talk

Brooke/Peyton fight

More Naley meddling


	6. But wait, there's more

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews. I can see that everyone is a big fan of Lucas and Nathan bonding. Don't worry because it will continue. I plan on getting Brooke and Lucas back together soon. It's no good with them apart all the time. That doesn't mean that they are going to be drama free. Far from it actually. I would have posted this update yesterday but I didn't want to rush it and have it suck. I think its much better this way.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 6**: _But wait there's more._

Brooke had arrived at Lucas' house quickly the only problem now was getting out of the car. She wanted to talk to talk to him and she knew she had to but she was still afraid. She reached slowly for her keys and turned off the engine that was the first step. He hand grasped the door handle but she couldn't make herself open it.

"_Come on Brooke you can do this." _She told herself.

She walked purposefully up to Lucas' door and knocked. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't be home or at least wouldn't hear the door. When she heard movement from the other side she knew that wasn't going to happen. He looked disheveled when he opened the door his hair was messed up from sleep and his clothes were wrinkled. Brooke thought it made him look cute.

"Brooke?" Lucas was surprised to say the least. He never in a million years thought Brooke would be standing in his doorway. He had hoped but never thought it would happen.

Brooke's only response was to hug Lucas. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him standing there. Lucas hugged her back tightly, he wanted this feeling to last. He had thought he would never be able to hug her again. Brooke pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. They weren't the same. They were filled with sorrow and regret and she knew that was partly her fault.

"Just so you know this doesn't mean I forgive you." Brooke said referring to the hug they had just shared.

" But I am willing to hear you out." Brooke informed him.

Lucas nodded and walked back into his room and sat on the bed followed closely by Brooke. He wasn't sure what had changed her mind but he was happy that she had.

"After you told me about you and Peyton it was just a lot to absorb, I should've let you explain." Brooke started.

"It's not like I blame you, I think I would've reacted the same way if the situation were reversed."

"So you would've kicked me out if I told you I had been making out with Haley?" Brooke teased.

"Very funny, you know what I mean."

They laughed at that. Real laughs, nothing fake or forced. It was like nothing had changed, for that brief moment everything that happened was forgotten. Lucas was the first to become serious again, remembering Haley's words.

"You know I love you right?"

Brooke looked at him when he said that. She knew deep down that he loved her but he had never admit that to her.

"I know that Broody, and I love you but it doesn't change anything." Was her reply.

"I know that, I just needed to tell you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I never told you how I really felt."

"And how do you really feel?"

"I feel like every time I kiss you everything around me disappears and it's just the two of us. When I see you its like you're the only one in the room and nobody else matters. I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you. I fell your pain when you hurt, I'm happiest when I see your smile. My favourite sound in the world is your voice."

"I love the fact that you let me see a part of you that no one else sees. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you make this world a better place just by being in it. I will love your for the rest of my life whether your in it or not."

Brooke was moved to tears by Lucas' confession. She never thought that anyone would ever say such wonderful things about her. She wiped away the tears and was about to say something in response when Lucas stopped her by putting his hand to her mouth.

"You probably shouldn't say anything until I finish what I have to say."

Brooke nodded in response.

"When I told you about what happened between me and Peyton I didn't tell you everything."

"What did you leave out?"

"It wasn't just that one time, it never went past kissing but it was more than once." Lucas confessed.

Brooke was fuming. He just sat there and professed his love to her only to tell her that he cheated on her more than the one time she knew about.

"I can't believe you, were you even going to tell me or were you just going to keep it a secret?" Brooke asked angrily

"I was going to tell you but you never gave me the chance. As soon as you found out, you kicked me out of your room. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"Don't even play that game with me Lucas. If you had really intended to tell me you would have found a way, me kicking you out is just an easy excuse."

Lucas was about to defend himself when there as a knock at his door. _Who the hell could that be?_ He wondered. Brooke gave him one last death glare before pasting on a fake smile for whoever was at the door.

Lucas reached for the handle and turned it, pulling the door open slowly Brooke's smile turned into frown at the sight of the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Brooke yelled standing from the bed and approaching the door.

Peyton glanced quickly at Brooke. She hadn't expected to find her here. _I better be nice_. She thought to herself.

"Hey Brooke I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm sure you didn't." Brooke replied under her breath.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

"No, Brooke don't leave we aren't finished."

"Yes we are." Brooke replied angrily.

"Please just let me get rid of Peyton and then we can talk."

"We already talked, and I didn't help."

"Please just give me a chance." Lucas pleaded with her.

"Fine but this is your last one" Brooke answered finally giving in.

With that said Lucas turned back towards Peyton.

"Why are you here Peyton?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Brooke told me that you guys broke up and I knew that meant you had reconsidered your choice."

"I didn't reconsider anything. Brooke got mad when I told her that we kissed. We haven't broken up we are just going through a rough patch."

"That's an understatement." Brooke commented from her spot on Lucas' bed.

"And I didn't break up with Brooke so I could be with you." Lucas added.

"It's okay Luke, my delusional ex-best friend cant get it through that thick head of hers that no guy would actually leave me for her." Brooke responded to Peyton's earlier comment.

"Don't be upset Brooke, we can still be friends. Lucas loves me and you'll come to terms with it soon enough. He needs someone who can stimulate his intellectually not just sexually."

"You did not just say that." Brooke spat back. She was pissed. The girl who had been like a sister to her almost he entire life had turned on her so quickly; and for a guy.

"Listen Peyton, I think it would be best if you leave." Lucas announced.

"I think Brooke should leave, I'm your girlfriend now." Peyton replied grabbing onto Lucas' hand and leaning in to kiss him.

That was the last straw. Brooke was furious. That was **her **boyfriend Peyton was trying to kiss. Before her lips could connect with Lucas she was being forcefully yanked away by Brooke.

"Don't you dare put your skanky lips on my boyfriend." Brooke warned. Still holding tightly to Peyton's arm. Peyton tried to pry her arm away from Brooke and push her off.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore." Peyton yelled at Brooke pulling away from her.

In response Brooke slapped Peyton hard. Seeing this Lucas decided that it was time to break up the fight. He grabbed Brooke by the waist and pulled her off of Peyton.

"Peyton you need to leave now!" Lucas yelled standing beside the now open door Brooke still struggling to get free of his grasp and get a hold of Peyton.

"I'll leave but this isn't finished." Peyton threatened as she walked out the door.

Brooke slammed the door behind her and locked it. At Lucas's questioning expression she explained.

"Don't need her letting herself back in."

"Good point."

Lucas ran his hand trough his hair. He had no idea what had just happened.

"I just want you to know Brooke, that I didn't ask Peyton to come over here tonight." Lucas informed her.

Brooke saw the sadness and confusion in his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. She walked over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Broody."

Lucas responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around Brooke and breathing in the scent of her.

"I love you to Cheery." He answered smiling into her hair.

"This doesn't mean everything is okay between us but I am willing to work on it." Brooke informed him. She knew she had to forgive Lucas, she owed it to herself to see where the relationship went.

"Don't worry I'll be the best boyfriend ever, I want to make you feel as special as I know you are."

"You already do." Brooke whispered into his chest while shutting her eyes. "You already do."

* * *

Peyton sat in her car, still in Lucas' driveway. 

"_How could he choose her?"_ She asked herself.

"_He's just confused, I'll just have to help him realize that we belong together."_

Peyton smiled as an idea formed in her head. She started the car and drove off, devious ideas swimming around in her brain.

_This is going to be good!_

**

* * *

A/N 2:** Hope you liked it. FYI just because Brooke and Lucas are back together now doesn't mean that everything will be perfect. I will leave them alone for a few chapters but then Drama, Drama, Drama! Expect some more Nate/Lucas and Brooke/Haley bonding. And Peyton gets some help in her plan to destroy Brooke and Lucas. 


	7. Partner in Crime

**A/N:** I was all ready to update last week. Coming off that lovely episode of OTH where Felix left. May I just say him leaving made me so happy. Anyway I had this chapter all ready to type out but I just got busy with school and its been sitting in my computer room. I had the day off today and decided It's been too long so here it is.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 7**_: Partner in crime_

Lucas lay in his bed starring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept much that night. He still couldn't believe that he had Brooke back. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face, she was his reason to get up every morning.

He quickly got dressed, well as quickly as a guy with his shoulder in a sling could, and made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Luke, you have a visitor." Karen informed her son as he entered.

Lucas looked around confused other than his mother he was the only person in the kitchen.

"In the living room Broody." He heard Brooke's voice call out. He smiled and wandered off in the direction of the living room. When he got there he found Brooke reading one of his _sports illustrated_ magazines.

"This is the most boring magazine I have ever read and I've read magazines that are meant for seniors." Brooke commented dropping the magazine on the table as she made her way over to Lucas.

"Good morning, if I had known you were here I would have gotten up sooner."

"Better late than never, now let's get to school." Brooke said heading for the door.

"What's the rush? You never want to be at school, and you never want to be early."

"But I want to see the look on Tutor Girl's face when she sees us together." Brooke whined.

"Fine let's go." Lucas complied.

They pulled into the parking lot and Brooke scanned the area for Peyton's car. She didn't want to run into her today. She parked the car and practically jumped out.

"Let's go." Brooke commanded

"I'm coming jeez."

Upon entering the school Brooke spotted Haley and Nathan talking by some lockers. She was so happy they hadn't spotted her because she wanted this to be a surprise.

"How should we do it?"

"Do what?" Lucas asked confused.

"Let them know we're back. I was thinking public make out session but we've so done that."

"Ooh I know we'll ignore each other until lunch and then when we all sit down together we can start making out." Brooke announced pleased with herself.

"So you made us get here early just so we could avoid each other until lunch?"

"Fine then Broody, what's your great idea?"

Lucas looked from Brooke to Nathan and Haley and then back to Brooke, a sly smile appeared on his face as he formulated his plan.

"Hey Hales." Lucas yelled gaining the attention of not only Haley but also Nathan and some nearby students. When he was satisfied that they were looking he pulled Brooke closer to him for a passionate kiss. Brooke pulled back smiling.

"Good plan."

"I thought so." He replied cockily.

"Did you see what I saw?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Brooke and Lucas making out, yeah, I think the whole school saw that." Came his reply.

"Very subtle guys." Haley commented to the approaching couple.

"We knew you'd like it."

"So is it safe to assume that kiss meant that you two are back together?" Haley questioned hopefully.

"Everything is back to normal, other than the fact that Peyton and I will never speak to each other again." Brooke commented.

"She didn't take it well?"

"Some harsh words were exchanged, there was a fight. I think its safe to say she didn't take it that well."

"But you two are good?"

"The best." Lucas replied planting a kiss on Brooke's cheek.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day. Groans were heard throughout the halls.

"That's our cue. See you two later." Haley said grabbing Brooke's arm as they made their way down the hall.

Nathan and Lucas were left starring after their respective girlfriends; smiles permanently attached to their faces.

_This is going to be a good day._

* * *

Brooke couldn't wait for class to be over. Sitting next to Peyton was really getting on her nerves. She kept looking at the clock hoping that soon it would be lunch and she could finally se Lucas again.

"Hey Brooke, got somewhere to be?" Haley whispered from her side.

"I want to get out of here and see Luke, plus sitting next to my ex-best friend isn't exactly my idea of fun." Brooke replied.

Haley looked passed Brooke to see Peyton. She had her head down and she was drawing. _What else is new? _Haley had no idea what happened between the two of them but it was obviously bad if they weren't even making eye contact.

"What happened between you two?"

"She came over to Lucas' because in her deranged mind she thought that he left me for her." Brooke replied in a whisper so Peyton couldn't overhear.

"Seriously?" Haley was shocked.

"Yeah, she comes in and tells me to leave because Lucas loves her now, and to top it all off she tried to kiss him while I was standing there."

"What did you do?"

"I pulled her off. There was a fight, Lucas had to break it up and force her to leave."

"I'm so sorry that all this happened Brooke." Haley felt bad for her. They weren't good friends but Brooke was a nice person and Haley knew it had to be hard for her to loose her best friend.

"Don't worry about it I've still got Luke."

_Not for long_. Peyton thought, She smiled for the first time today_. Maybe being stuck next to Brooke can help me. That way I'll know everything that's going on between her and Lucas. _

* * *

"I'm so hungry I don't think its ever going to be lunch." Nathan complained from his seat across from Lucas.

"Man this is like the fifth time you've said that."

"Well I'm hungry."

"Yeah I got that." Lucas replied.

"Fine we'll talk about something else. How are you and Brooke?"

"We're good, not exactly like we were but we're working on it. I'm just happy to have her back."

"So you took my advice then?"

"Yeah."

"So really you could say that the two of you are back together because of me." Nathan replied becoming excited with the prospect that he alone was responsible for their reconciliation.

"I wouldn't say that. For one thing if Haley hadn't gone to see Brooke we wouldn't have talked last night and therefore wouldn't have been back together today." Lucas answered.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, but we both know that it was all me."

"Ok sure, you were the reason Brooke and I got back together." Lucas replied dryly.

"I knew it." Nathan laughed.

"Hey guys what's up? Did hell freeze over?"

Nathan looked confused and Lucas just laughed.

"You know, because you two are sitting here, together, talking, not fighting." Jake answered. Trying to clarify for Nathan.

"Oh right; just something we're trying out." Nathan answered.

"Mind if I sit down, and witness some of this bonding?"

"Not at all man." Lucas answered.

Jake took a seat beside Lucas and just watched while the newfound brother continued their friendly banter.

"Its weird watching you guys. A few weeks ago you were beating n each other and now you're like best friends."

"Well Lucas realized that he could never be as great as me so he settled for just being near me." Nathan replied smugly.

"You wish, you just want to get near me so you can steal all my moves."

"You mean the ones you stole form me?" Nathan countered.

"You wish you were that good."

"Okay stop your creeping me out." Jake said. Trying to catch his breath between laughs.

"What brought this on?"

"My breakup and makeup with Brooke." Lucas answered.

"Wait; when did you and Brooke broken up?"

"Yesterday."

"And you made up when?" Jake asked, confused.

"Last night."

"Okay, and Nathan fits in how?"

"I'm the reason they're back together." He answered with a smile as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Not this again." Lucas complained.

Both Nate and Lucas laughed, leaving a confused Jake wondering what exactly was so funny.

* * *

The lunch bell finally rang and Brooke jumped out of her seat.

"C'mon Tutor Girl, lets go already." She said grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her down the hallway.

"Aww, look who found a new best friend." Nathan said jokingly to Brooke and Haley approaching forms.

"Hey Luke our girlfriends are new best friends isn't that sweet?"

"Hey Brooke our boyfriends are new best friends isn't that sweet?" She mocked, receiving a giggle form Brooke and a not so happy look form Nathan.

"Missed you boyfriend." Brooke said approaching Lucas.

"Missed you too." Lucas replied closing the distance between them.

"Okay its lunch, don't make me lose my appetite, you can kiss later." Nathan said, effectively killing the moment.

"Thanks man." Lucas added sarcastically.

"Don't worry Broody, I'll make it up to you later." Brooke replied with a wink.

* * *

Peyton was the last one to leave the classroom. She waited to make sure Brooke and Lucas would be out of the halls. The last thing she wanted to see was them making out.

"Should be safe now." Se said to herself.

She exited the room and looked towards Brooke's locker to be sure. She saw no one and continued walking. She was stopped abruptly when she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"No problem Peyton." The person replied

"Oh hey Jake I didn't realize it was you."

"Its okay I actually don't mind having beautiful girls bump into me." He replied with a smile.

She looked at Jake for a moment, thoughts stirring around in her brain. A smile formed on her lips; she had an idea.

"Jake I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Jake responded. He would take whatever opportunity that was given to be around her.

"I realize that you and Lucas are friends and you're not going to like what I'm about to ask you, but it's really important to me."

"Whatever it is Peyton you can tell me."

"I want you to help me break up Lucas and Brooke."

"What!" Jake asked, shock evident on his face.

"I love Lucas and I know that he loves me but Brooke refuses to let go. I need your help to break them up so I can have Lucas."

Jake thought about it. If he said no he knew Peyton would find someone else to help or else just do it on her own. At least if he were helping her he would be able to warn Lucas about her plans. Plus if he agreed to help it meant they would be spending a lot of time together.

"Well?" Peyton asked anxiously.

"I'll do it. I will help you break up Brooke and Lucas."

"Thanks Jake you're the best." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards her car.

"I won't let you hurt them Peyton. I'll help you realize that you love me and you'll forget all about Lucas." Jake announced to himself.

He would win the heart of Peyton Sawyer even if it meant pretending to help her get Lucas.

_This is going to be a good day._

**

* * *

****A/N 2:** It may seem strange that Jake would agree to help Peyton but for my purposes he said yes. Deal with it. Look forward to some crazy schemes courtesy of Peyton. Will she succeed in breaking up Brooke and Luca? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. 


End file.
